REMAKE NAKED IN DEATH
by zhe
Summary: REMAKE/NC21/Yunho tidak pernah menghalang-halangi penyelidikan Jaejoong, dan malah membantunya secara sukarela ketika Jaejoong menemui jalan buntu. Walaupun status Yunho di mata Jaejoong tidak berubah, hatinya tergerak oleh kebaikan namja sakah Jaejoong mempercayai naluri, dan hatinya, yang mengatakan Yunho bukanlah si pembunuh berantai?/MATURE/SADIST/PWP/TYPHO


**~ NAKED IN DEATH ~**

**Disclaimer:** Naked In Death © J.D. Robb – Gramedia Pustaka Utama

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

© zhe_azz - story remake

**Genre:** Action - Gore *?

**Rating:** M *Saya yakin, untuk adegan sadis, dan NC :p

**Pairing:** YunJae *always :D

**Slight:** Many Cameo in here*masih saya casting (^^)9 #halah

**Warning: Boys Love **aka **YAOI **aka **BoyxBoy **– **TYPHOS ***ngetik tanpa edit* - **Abal bin Absurt - OOCness- PWP **- **Not For Childern or Under Age **– and many more.

Prolog:

New York, 2058

Meski sudah banyak sekali kemajuan teknologi yang telah dicapai, manusia belum bisa melenyapkan sifat-sifat buruk mereka, antara lain dorongan untuk membunuh. Demikianlah yang dipikirkan Kim Jaejoong saat dipanggil ke TKP sebagai Letnan dalam timnya untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan yang pelik, meningat korbannya merupakan cucu perempuan senator berpengaruh. Dari penyelidikannya, Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa orang terakhir yang melihat korban selagi masih hidup adalah Yunho, miliarder misterius yang dikabarkan sering berkencan dengan yeoja atau namja cantik. Kecurigaan Jaejoong terhadap Yunho tidak dapat dibuktikan, meski namja itu tidak mempunyai alibi pada saat pembunuhan itu terjadi.

Yunho tidak pernah menghalang-halangi penyelidikan Jaejoong, dan malah membantunya secara sukarela ketika Jaejoong menemui jalan buntu. Walaupun status Yunho di mata Jaejoong tidak berubah, hatinya tergerak oleh kebaikan namja itu. Situasinya memburuk ketika jatuh korban kedua dan Yunho lagi-lagi tidak mempunyai alibi yang kuat. Bisakah Jaejoong mempercayai naluri, dan hatinya, yang mengatakan Yunho bukanlah si pembunuh berantai?

Apa yang telah berlalu merupakan permulaan

_ William Shakespeare

Ia terbangun dalam kegelapan. Dari sela-sela bilah kerai jendela memancar garis-garis suram di ranjang, pertanda samar fajar menyelinap masuk. Ia seperti terbangun di sel.

Sejenak ia hanya terbaring di sana, gemetar, terpasung, sementara mimpi itu memudar. Setelah sepuluh tahun bertugas, Jaejoong masih bermimpi.

Enam jam sebelumnya ia membunuh seorang namja paruh baya, memandang kematian merayap ke mata namja itu. Namun anak kecil itulah yang menghantuinya. Anak kecil yang terlambat diselamatkan. Anak kecil yang jeritannya menggema di dalam mimpi bersama jeritannya sendiri.

Begitu banyak darah, renung Jaejoong, mengusap keringat dari wajah. Gadis sekecil itu punya begitu banyak darah di tubuhnya, dan ia tahu penting sekali untuk menyingkirkan hal itu dari benaknya.

Prosedur standar sebagai polisi mengharuskan ia untuk melakukan Testing pagi ini. Anggota mana pun yang menggunakan senjata sampai menewaskan seseorang diharuskan melewati tes emosional dan psikolog sebelum kembali bertugas.

Ketika ia bangkit, lampu otomatis menyala redup, menerangi jalannya menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengernyit melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Matanya semakin terlihat besar karena bengkak akibat kurang tidur, kulitnya nyaris sepucat mayat yang dikirim ke Pemeriksa Medis.

"Beri aku tiga puluh delapan derajat, kekuatan penuh," ucapnya dan bergerak menuju shower. Ia baru perlu dating jam sembilan untuk Testing, dan membiarkan tiga jam sebelumnya untuk rileks dan melupakan kejadian itu.

Setelah mengenakan jubah mandi, ia melangkah masuk dapur dan memprogram AutoChef-nya. Dari jendela terlihat lalu lintas udara yang padat, trem udara saling beradu kecepatan untuk mendapatkan penumpang yang tidak cukup beruntung mempunyai kendaraan pribadi. Di seberang gedung terlihat LCD menampilkan berita terbaru, Jaejoong sedang mengerutkan dahi saat melihat berita penarikan robot anjing ketika _link_*sejenis alat komunikasi audio visual multi fungsi seperti hp* -nya berbunyi.

"Komandan."

"Letnan." Namja itu mengangguk singkat, "Insiden di dua puluh tujuh West Broadway, lantai delapan belas. Kau kepalanya."

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. "Aku harus mengikuti Testing pagi ini. Subjek tewas."

"Kami punya surat perintah untuk menundanya," ucap pria itu datar. "Ambil lencana dan senjatamu dalam perjalanan ke lokasi. Kode Lima, Jaejoong."

Kode Lima berarti ia melapor langsung kepada atasannya, tak akan ada laporan antar departemen yang menyebalkan, dan tidak ada kerja sama dengan pers.

Intinya itu berarti sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Broadway berisik dan padat, pesta tempat para tamu gaduh tidak pernah pergi. Jalanan, trotoar, dan lalu lintas angkasa menyebalkan, mencekik udara dengan tubuh dan kendaraan. Bahkan pada jam segini terlihat uap melayang dari kios mi beras sampai _hotdog _kedelai.

"Letnan Kim"

"Ya, Sir."

"Jelaskan situasinya." Jaejoong menyalakan alat perekamnya dan menunggu.

Petugas jalanan tersebut menjelaskan dan membimbing Jaejoong ke lokasi korban.

"Jaejoong-hyung."

"Changmin." Jaejoong tersenyum, lega melihat wajah yang dikenalnya. Shim Changmin adalah teman lama dan mantan partner ketika mereka sekolah kepolisian dulu. Biarpun Changmin lebih muda tetapi namja tinggi itu memiliki IQ yang luar biasa dan sudah menjadi Kapten di Divisi Elektronik. "Jadi mereka sekarang mengirim tukang utak atik computer."

"Mereka mengirimkan perwira tinggi, dan yang terbaik." Bibir tebal Changmin melengkung di wajahnya yang terbilang tembam, tapi matanya terlihat serius. "Kau terlihat capek, hyung."

"Malam yang sulit."

"Kudengar begitu." Changmin menawarkan kacang gula-gula yang selalu dibawanya di kantong. Mengamati namja di sebelahnya lekat-lekat, menimbang kalau namja tersebut kurang tidur, dan butuh seseorang untuk selalu mengingatkannya.

Jaejoon g bertubuh ramping, rambut cokelatnya dipotong pendek, lebih demi kenyamanan daripada gaya, dengan bibir sewarna cherry, dan hidung kecil di wajah rupawannya. Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk jabatannya, belum lagi tigapuluh tahun, dengan mata doe besar yang tidak sempat merasakan kepolosan, kasus pembunuhan sudah menjadi kesehariannya.

"Ini bakal sulit, hyung."

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, Min. Siapa korbannya?"

"Jessica Jung, cucu Senator Jung."

Jaejoong tidak mengenali seorang pun dari mereka. "Politik bukan topik favoritku, Min."

"Pria terhormat dari Virginia, orang kaya lama. Cucunya banting haluan beberapa tahun lalu, pindah ke New York, dan menjadi pendamping berlisensi."

"Dia pelacur." Jaejoong melirik ke sekeliling apartemen. Rapi bak perawan, batin Jaejoong, dan dingin bak pelacur.

"Tidak mengherankan, mengingat pilihan _real estate-_nya."

"Politiklah yang membuatnya sulit. Korban berusia dua puluh empat tahun, Asia, wanita. Dia tewas di ranjang."

Jaejoong Cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya pantas, mengingat dia di beli di ranjang. Bagaimana dia mati?"

"Itulah masalah berikutnya. Coba hyung melihatnya sendiri."

Di ambang pintu, Jaejoong menyemprot tangan depan-belakang untuk menyegel minyak dan sidik jari, dan bagian bawah sepatu botnya untuk melicinkan agar tidak membawa serat, helai rambut, atau kulit apa pun.

"Kamera pengawas di lobi, lift, dan koridor. Aku sudah menyita keeping cakramnya." Komentar Changmin sambil membuka pintu kamar tidur dan membiarkan Jaejoong masuk lebih dulu.

Itu tidak cantik. Itu akhir yang kejam dan tidak pandang bulu. Tapi juga mengejutkan, bagaikan panggung yang sengaja ditata untuk menyinggung.

Lampu sorot kecil dan lembut diarahkanke tengah, tempat wanita telanjang direngkuh matras apung bewarna persik matang. Yeoja itu masih jelita, wajah bakukiran liontin dengan rambut merah panjang tergerai, matanya menatapkosong langit-langit. Dan tungkainya yang panjang seputih susu dibiarkan telentang dengan sugestif membentuk huruf X tepat di tengah ranjang.

Ada lubang di dahi yeoja itu, satu di dadanya, satu lagi menganga dengan mengerikan di antara pahanya yang terbuka. Terdapat percikan darah di dinding berpernis menetes, menggenang di seprai yang mengkilap, menodainya.

Jaejoong menelan ludah sekali, dengan susah payah.

"Kau sudah merekam TKP ini?"

"Yap."

"Lukanya," gumam Jaejoong. "Terlalu rapi untuk pisau. Terlalu berantakan untuk laser." Sekilas pikirannya berkelebat – film pelatihan lama, video lama, kekejaman lama.

"What the hell, Changmin. Ini terlihat seperti luka peluru."

"Siapapun pelakunya, dia meninggalkan buah tangan. Barang antik yang harganya selangit." Changmin menunjukkan kantong bersegel, dan mengulurkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Berat," Ucap Jaejoong dengan takjub. "dan besar."

"Kaliber tiga puluh delapan. Ini Smith & Wesson, Model Sepuluh, baja biru. Pistol klasik asli, senjata standar polisi pada akhir abad dua puluh. Berhenti diproduksi kira-kira dua puluh atau dua puluh lima tahun lalu. Sekarang sudah dilarang, hanya untuk koleksi kaum tertentu."

"Yah, kau si ahli sejarah." Itu menjelaskan mengapa harus ada Changmin bersamanya.

"Hehee.. tidak sulit untukmengetahuinya, hyung."

"Kesenangan dan permainan," gumam Jaejoong. "Kita akan menanyai para kolektor, cari tahu seberapa banyak yang akan kita temukan yang mempunyai koleksi seperti ini. Seseorang mungkin telah melaporkan pencurian."

"Mungkin saja."

"Dengan Kode Lima, aku sendiri yang harus menginterogasi dari pintu ke pintu. Bukankejahatan seks biasa." Ucapnya sambil mendesah. "Senjata antic, luka-luka itu sendiri nyaris segaris lurus. Lampunya, posenya. Siapa yang menelpon polisi, Min?"

"Si pembunuh." Changmin mengunggu sampai tatapan Jaejoong kembali padanya. "Dari sini. Menelpon kantor polisi. Dari unit nakas diarahkan ke wajahnya. Itu yang kami terima. Video tanpa audio."

"Dia suka pamer," Jaejoong menghempuskan nafas. "Bajingan cerdik, arogan, dan pongah."

"Kejam sekali." Gumam Changmin. "Jessica punya izin melayani namja dan yeoja, Hyung." Tambah Changmin, tapi Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ini bukan perbuatan yeoja, Min. Yeoja tidak mungkin membiarkannya terlihat cantik sekaligus amoral. Mari kita lihat apa yang dapat kita temukan." Kata Jaejoong dengan mengamati tubuh yeoja di depannya.

"Cari bukti apapun di sini yang dapat membantu kita, Min. Lihat apakah kau bisa mengakses file kliennya." Kata Jaejoong member perintah.

Selera mahal, renung Jaejoong. Semua barang miliknya berbranded dan berkualitas. Botol wewangian disusun rapi di lemari berlaci, pakaian, sepatu, dan tas disimpan dimasing-masing lemari tersendiri.

"Catatannya rapi," seru Changmin. "Semuanya ada di sini. Daftar klien, janji temu, tes kesehatan, jadwal ke salon dan lainnya."

"Bagus, simpan semuanya, Min." Saat mendengar siulan pelan Changmin, Jaejoong menbalik bahu, melihat sekilas computer saku kecil berlapis emas di tangan namja itu. "Apa?"

"Kita punya banyak nama berpengaruh di sini. Politik, hiburan, uang, uang, uang, politik. Hmm. . . menarik, yeoja ini punya nomor pribadi Yunho."

"Yunho siapa?"

"Yunho saja, sejauh yang kutahu. Punya uang banyak sekali. Tipe pria yang menyentuh tahi menjadi batangan emas. Kau harus membaca berita lebih, Tuan kim."

"Heii.. aku baca berita utama kok. Kau dengar berita pagi ini soal penarikan robot anjing?"

"Yunho selalu menjadi berita besar," lanjut Changmin sabar. "Dia punya koleksi karya seni terbaik di dunia. Dia kolektor senjata berlisensi, dan bisa menggunakannya."

"Aku akan mengunjunginya kalau begitu."

"Kau beruntung kalau bisa mendekatinya hingga jarak satu kilometer."

"Aku merasa beruntung." Jaejoong menyeberangi ruangan menuju tubuh itu, menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah seprai.

"Namja itu punya teman-teman yang sangat berpengaruh, hyung. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan tersebar selentingan bahwa dia terkait dengan kasus ini sampai kau punya bukti yang kuat."

"Changmin, kau tahu kau salah mengatakan hal itu padaku." Tapi saat Jaejoong mulai tersenyum, jemari tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di antara tubuh dingin dan seprai berdarah itu. "Ada sesuatu di bawahnya." Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengangkat bahu yeoja itu, menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah lagi.

"Kertas," gumam Jaejoong. "Tersegel." Dengan jempolnya yang terlindung, ia mengusap cipratan darah dari kertas tersegel itu hingga dapat membacanya.

**~ SATU DARI ENAM ~**

"Sepertinya tulisan tangan," ucap Jaejoong kepada Changmin dan mengulurkannya. "Namja itu bukan Cuma cerdik, dan pongah. Tapi juga dia belum selesai."

**.**

**.**

**^^ To Be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyyeong.. zhe come back *dihajar masa :DDD**

Maafkan zhe yang belum bisa melanjutkan fanfic Secret Of Desire, tau-tau ga ada upil #wakz

Zhe bawa remake lagi dari tante Nora Robert dengan pen name khusus aka JD Robb, novel berseri ini salah satu paporit zhe lohh, zhe udah baca 18 seri tapi baru punya 3 seri TTATT huaaw #slapped *ga ada yang tanya -_-* zhe recomendasikan buat yang suka romance action dengan bumbu misteri n gore. Intinya Romantic Suspence #bravo

Adakah yang berminat? Adakah yang suka?

Jebbal kasih review ne… ^_^

Menerima kritik, saran n flame kok #yakin

Yogya, 04/01/14


End file.
